what He said, and what she dreamed he said
by bakugirl
Summary: Kagome has a dream, and in it Inuyasha confesses that he loves her, and when she wakes up she fears that his feelings for her aren't real. Are they? or Is Kagome just barking up the wrong tree. read to find out!


He said, and what she dreamed he said

An Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic

(there WILL be minor oocc and major oocc. But not too major oocc)

((third person POV))

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I WISH I DO, BUT SADLY NO. I feel sad because of it.

{A/N and just so you peoples out there know I probably have a lot of grammar errors throughout the entire story. so please don't review based on that, _**but**_ if I misspelled a character's name, please DO tell me the correct spelling of that character so I can fix it.}

Chapter 1

Kagome is currently in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others; they are on the trail of a sacred jewel shard.

Little do they know that Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga is about to receive a new power; mind's insight.

"Inuyasha, the shard! It, it disappeared." Kagome said from here position on Inuyasha's back as he ran towards yet another demon.

"WHAT?" "just like that, it vanished?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped dead in his tracks

"yeah, it's just, gone."

"HOW COULD IT-" "*Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff* I smell a wolf, and blood, human blood."

"what? are you telling us Koga is a killer?" Sango asked

"no, some wolf demons are killers, some aren't." Then they got to the site, and Koga WAS there. but he was injured

"Koga, help is coming." Said Ginta, as he spotted Kagome, "don't worry"

"yeah, Kagome is here, she'll help you." assured Hakkaku.

"Kagome, huh? Is that mutt with her?"

"yeah, and the others."

"darn that mutt."

"hey Koga are you ok?" Kagome asked as Hakkaku and Ginta helped the wolf demon sit strait up.

"I'll be fine in a couple of minutes" said Koga holding a gash that is on his abdomen.

"Koga, take you shirt off, I have some gauze that'll stop the bleeding." Kagome said in a nursely manner

"*grunts* thank you for caring about my injuries Kagome." Koga said sweetly, "I owe you a great kindness."

'FEH! this guy is such a kiss-up.'

"oh, it's nothing really Koga, and besides you are much more cooperative with the gauze than Inuyasha is. He usually complains and squirms." Kagome said as she continued to wrap up Koga's injured torso.

"that's cause that stuff hurts."

"it hurts because you won't s- be still." "Koga does this gauze hurt?"

'she almost sat me!'

"no, not at all."

"see, it won't hurt if you would be still and stop squirming."

"they are like a married couple." whispered Shippo.

"I'm surprised they **aren't** married."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" kackled the demon that was terrorizing a near by town.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" asked Inuyasha angrily

"I am the demon of the mind." Said the demon as it moved closer to Inuyasha and the others, "I can see your fears, your needs, what you dream about, and, I can see what you truly desire to have, be, or do." Then everyone noticed it's shape. It was the shape of a giant brain, "I am known as, Psykotsun!" {A/N it is pronounced as: psy-coat-soon {I personally think that sounds cool.} "Inuyasha, would you like to know what you truly want."

"to kill Naraku!" he yelled.

"no, that is not what the deep recesses of your mind

and heart tell me. They tell me it has something to do with Kagome."

'me?' Kagome thought, 'he wants something that has to do with me?'

"yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard all kinds of crap before, but if YOU touch Kagome I'll rip you to shreds."

'*GASP!*I get it now.' 'Inuyasha is in love with me.' 'how could I not have noticed that before.'

'he loves her. Does she love him back?' Koga thought as Kagome finished wrapping his injured abdomen.

"do not worry Inuyasha, I shall not harm her. I do not wish to harm anyone, but they insist on attacking me, therefore, I must attack to defend my self. I am a peaceful demon, so if you wish to attack I warn you I know all of your weaknesses"

"feh! I don't care!" "Kagome does this thing have a shard?"

"no, none, but I think you should be careful." "Psykotsun knew both of our names"

"excuse me, Psykotsun, but may I ask you what you are doing in this village." Miroku asked

"of course young monk, I have sensed trouble and I travel to soften the hearts of the world, and help those who are too afraid to help themselves, would you like me to tell your love you lover her?" asked Psykotsun referring to Sango, "because I know you love her Miroku. And don't worry she feels the same way." And Psykotsun glanced at Sango.

"that won't be necessary, I am sure she knows I love her, don't you Sango?"

"uh, yes." 'that was weird.'

"what about you little, Shippo. Would you like me to help you with **your **desire?"

"uh, sure, but, how did you know my name?"

"I am the psychic demon, do not fear me, I never uses senseless violence. Only self defense and I only use that when absolutely necessary."

"oh! ok. But I'm good for now."

"ok little one."

"what about you Kirara?"

"mew?"

"no. I don't engage in nonsense such as that. Rest assured."

"ok...I was wondering, why did you tell Inuyasha his desire ISN'T to kill Naraku."

"because I can HEAR one's heart and mind's thoughts." "I can hear yours too, and your desire is similar to Inuyasha's."

's-similar?' 'so we both want the same thing?'

"not exactly." The demon brain chuckled

"so? What is it, then?" Inuyasha demanded getting bored of waiting.

"defeat me and you can determine it for your self." The brain said transforming into a different demon, one that can fight, "come at me if you wish, but be warned I am quite skilled in combat."

"finally!" then Inuyasha charged at the demon Tetsusiaga drawn, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

"PSYSHIELD!" then a giant shield materialized, and blocked the shards of adamant... but- it also redirected it at Kagome.

"*tiny gasp* KAGOME!" and he changed his direction and stood in front of Kagome with the Tetsusiaga in front of them both. Shards of adamant slapped against the giant sword.

"thank you Inuyasha." Said Kagome after the shards dissipated.

"your welcome." "hey! Psykotsun! Why did you try to Kill Kagome!" "you said you don't do that stuff, you promised Kirara!"

"MREOWL!" Kirara roared angrily, agreeing with Inuyasha.

"I was not. It was your test."

"TEST?" "IT WAS A TEST?" "YOU TRIED TO KILL KAGOME FOR A STUPID TEST?" Inuyasha yelled angrily. he looked like he was about to transform full blooded demon, but Kagome noticed soon enough and hugged Inuyasha from behind, halting the transformation, "thanks Kagome."

"your welcome."

"to see if you are worthy of my gift." The demon said returning to it's original form, "and you are worthy. Slay me and your sword shall have Mind's insight."

"ok." Then Inuyasha did just that and the Tetsusiaga started to glow a purple-cerulean blue. Then back to it's normal color, "ok, so, what do I do with it?" he asked, but it wasn't directed towards anyone.

"use it well, not for evil purposes, or you WILL regret it."

"ok?" 'whatever.' Then moments later the group went back to Kaede's village.

"so, Inuyasha, you thinking about what Psykotsun said."

"yeah, I little."

'does he know I love him?'

'should I use mind's insight to find out if Kagome loves me?'

then they got there, and Inuyasha went off by himself. He wanted to try mind's insight.

Off by himself

"ok, let's try this." He said preparing to use mind's insight, he was in the same position he was in when he first prepared to launch adamant barrage.

"MIND'S INSIGHT!" he yelled as he used it, it seemed to open up a large circle,

and from inside of the circle asked an invisible voice, "who do you want to see?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha stated clearly.

"very well, this is the corridor." Said the voice and a hallway was visible, "enter to see her thoughts and desires."

'ok... that's weird.' Thought Inuyasha asked he walked into the circle. He started to roam and look at the signs above the doors, 'past, memories, fears, annoyances, habits, school, oh! desires.' Then Inuyasha entered the door. And inside was a small computer.

"what would you like to know about?"

"uh, what does Kagome think about Inuyasha." He asked the strange device.

"look at the wall behind me to find your answer." And he did, what he saw was what he was hoping to see, she loves him. she loves him very much.

'she loves me!' and with what he wanted he exited.

"is that all for now?"

"yeah. That's it." Then the circle disappeared. And he heard a noise from the bushes. He turned around to find Kagome walking from behind a tree. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"so, you know my inner thoughts desires, huh?" she asked as she casually walked up to him.

"I just-"

"I guess you went to my desires first?"

"only one I went to."

"and I guess you know-"

"you, love me. Yeah, I know."

"ok. I figured that's what you were going off to do."

"how-how did you know?"

"I watched you." she chuckled.

"you were spying on me?"

"hey, it was either I do it or Miroku."

"ok, well, at least it's you then."

"so..."

"you want to see in my mind?"

"no, I'll be happy enough asking you directly."

"well, it'll be easier to just let you see it."

"*chuckle* ok" then he opened it, and said his name.

"go inside." And Kagome did, Inuyasha waited outside on a log.

Inside Inuyasha's mind

"hmmm, wow, there is a lot of things that go through his mind." Kagome thought out loud as she walked through the hallway of Inuyasha's mind.

"should I just see if he loves me and leave?" "oh! well here it is." And she entered, and there was a computer sitting on a desk, "hello?"

"speak what you want."

"Kagome."

"love."

'so he does love me.' Then she exited, after a quick stop to his fears. So she could be more careful around him, since she loves him, but she found some pretty funny things

"speak what you want"

"all"

{A/N I am not going to actually make a long list of fears Inuyasha has, but probably doesn't actually have} "sit,"

"of course,"

"an angry Kagome, death of Kagome-"

"stop."

"speak what you want." But as the computer was saying that Kagome had already left the room and was walking down the hallway, knowing EXACTLY how much Inuyasha loves her.

In an open clearing.

'wonder what rooms she is going through.'

Then Inuyasha heard a squishy sound, like the kind sound you hear when you riffle through sauced wiggly noodles, "I'm back Inuyasha."

"and..."

"yes."

"*smiles shyly*"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing-"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she through her Hiraikotsu, and her yell was followed by the scream of a demon.

"MREOWLLL!" Kirara roared, scaring the holy poo out of some birds.

"WIND TUNNEL!" screamed Miroku. And through the tree line the two could see a huge demon being sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel

"think Koga can tell when your scent has changed?"

"my scent changed?"

"not yet."

"ok?"

"I'll explain it later."

"but **you** ain't ever gonna do it!." Said Koga

"and you are?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"what do you know?" yelled back Koga

"FEH! more than you!" said Inuyasha strangely calm, he was lying on his back, head lying on his hands, staring at the clouds

"don't be so smug Inuyasha." Kagome said and giggled slightly. And then she sat down next to him, and Inuyasha had a noticeable reaction to it. "oh, hey Koga, what are you doing here?"

"nothing. Just, walking around."

"Koga... I know you came here to try and make me love you."

{A/N MAN! I love the name Inuyasha, it is so... well I ain't got a word... no, scratch that. It is AWESOME! And cute.}

'she is so beautiful! And I know she loves me. I wonder when I should ask her to be my mate.' Inuyasha thought

"ok, ok. You got me, that's why I came. But..."

"but what?" asked Kagome.

"but, I now know you two are perfect for each other. So I'll stop calling Inuyasha a mutt"

{yes, I know that sounds really, really STUPID. and, yes there will be STUPIDER. But it will all make sense soon.}

"thanks Koga." Then all three of them saw Kirara. She was walking up but... she was badly injured.

"Kirara?" Kagome screamed, "Kirara, what happened?"

Naraku laughed.

"Naraku." Said Inuyasha angrily.

"I should have known. You sent that big demon to attack my friends while I was off talking to Inuyasha."

"now, now. I merely came to congratulate you two."

"for what?"

"you death!" then Naraku hit Kagome with something. It smacked her forehead.

"ha! It didn't hurt."

"not you. KILL INUYASHA"

"WHAT? NO- what the?" Kagome said as her body pulled a arrow out of the pouch and readied it to fire 'WHAT? NO! I'M NOT KILLING INUYASHA! I LOVE HIM.'

"fire!" and her hand released it.

"Naraku you ba—sss" then Inuyasha's body went limp against the tree was sitting against.

"no. NO. NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she ran for Inuyasha, and as she yelled the thing on her forehead shattered.

"Kagome. Stop, no. It's. It's a trap. He wants. The shard."

"I don't care. I love you. he can have the shard for all I care. I don't give a crap about anything if you're dead."

"no, stop-"

"you stop. I love you-"

"no. just don't give him the shard." Then Inuyasha went COMPLETELY limp

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she woke up.

{A/N told you.}

"Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!"

"Inu-yash-a?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said happily, and hugged the girl.

'*comfortable sigh* he is so warm'

"thank goodness you're ok."

"huh? But I-you-Koga was-Naraku took? It was a dream."

"yeah, a long one. You were asleep for two days."

"two..days?"

"aye. Inuyasha NEVER left yer side. Not more than a single minute at a time."

"yeah. They made me bathe"

{A/N that sounded SO wrong!}

"aye, Inuyasha cares deeply for ye."

"is Kagome awake?" asked Koga

"aye wolf demon. She be ok."

"good, I've been so worried, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Ayame have all been too."

"well, tell them I said, thanks for worrying."

"I will." Then Koga left.

"I hate that wolf."

"you always have."

"you-"

"Inuyasha, ye should let the girl eat, she hasn't in two days."

"feh."

"*giggles*" then Kagome's smile drops 'was ALL of it a dream?'

"what's wrong Kagome?"

"n-no-nothing." 'so... Inuyasha.. **doesn't** love me?'

'she thinks I only want her around for the shards.'

"Inuyasha come outside for a moment. I need yer help."

"feh." then Inuyasha got up and followed Kaede outside.

Outside (and out of Kagome's hearing range)

"what did you want?"

"ye ungrateful dog, do ye even realize what that girl be thinking?"

"that I only want her around for the shards." He said as he sat on the fence

"maybe, maybe not." "every time ye left she be saying something interesting."

"yeah? and what is that?"

"that girl be in love with ye."

"she loves me?"

"deeply, and she be fearing ye do not feel the same."

"but I do, I'm just."

"afraid?"

"*sigh* yeah," then Kagome spies on Inuyasha and Kaede, "I'm afraid..."

"of what? the girl repeatedly expressed emotion for ye, so what do ye have to be fearing? I know it be not that the girl will be rejecting ye."

"but-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking out of the hut.

"Kagome. I don't think you should be out of bed yet." 'should I ask her?'

"I'm sorry. I-" and she looked worried.

"Inuyasha, ye should ask her, I know she wants ye to."

"do you.."

"love me?" she asked

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

'thanks a lot Sango.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Tsubaki isn't gone." Kagome said.

"yeah, how did you know?"

"cause I feel something, like she cursed me again" Kagome answered then she collapsed into Inuyasha and started to breathe heavily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said holding her in his arms bridal style, "Kagome, are you ok?"

"y-yeah. I-I'll. B-be fine." She said weakly.

"do you want to go back into Kaede's hut or to your house?"

"I don't really care, I just want you to stay by my side."

'she WANTS me to be next to her!' Inuyasha was happy inside, "don't worry Kagome I won't leave your side."

"thank you." and every second she seemed like she was closer to falling asleep.

"Kagome, I. need to tell you."

"you love me." She finished hoping her dream was at least a little real.

"yeah."

"I love you too." Then she kissed him. and he instinctually pushed into it.

'thank you for excepting me as a half demon.' Then moments later they slowly separated, "thanks for-"

"Inuyasha, I love you BECAUSE you are a half demon so don't even think about starting something over that, I know you would, but please don't."

"*half chuckle* ok, I won't. I believe you." Inuyasha said smiling, "but I was actually going to say thanks for waking up."

"huh?"

"I thought I was going to lose you and that might never wake up." "I couldn't sleep very well at all, knowing you might never wake up." "that scared the crap out of me."

"I know."

"why do you keep doing that?"

"I had a weird dream, and in it, you told me your fears, and that you love me."

"oh, well what AM I afraid of?"

"making me angry and my death."

"that is weird."

"*giggle* don't worry, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"ok, good." "cause I ain't going to let you go without a good hard fight."

"I would be really shocked if you didn't."

"ye really should eat, or Inuyasha may start to worry about ye."

"thanks Kaede." Kagome said as Kaede handed her some soup. And Kagome drank the broth and ate the parts that weren't broth.

'*half sighs* she accepted me so fast. Is that a good sign?'

"Inuyasha. Stop doubting the fact I love you, you know I do."

"ok." 'I get it now. she loves me because I care so much about her. She doesn't care WHAT I am, she loves me for WHO I am!'

"are you-"

"no. I completely believe you." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"ok, good." Kagome said setting down her empty bowl, "I am glad you finally realize how MUCH I love you."

"I have been wondering something Kagome."

"what is it?"

'ok I hope she says yes.' Inuyasha hoped, "will you- be my mate?"

she sat up in his lap, "yes, of course I will!"

'*relieved sigh* she wants to be my mate.' "thank you."

"your welcome." Kagome said as she snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep into a nap.

'she is so beautiful when she is asleep. I love you so much Kagome.'

"are ye ok Inuyasha?"

"shhh. Kagome is sleeping." Inuyasha whispered

"are ye ok?"

"yeah. I am!"

"why are ye so happy all of a sudden?"

"I asked her to be my mate and she said yes."

"oh!" "so ye worried over nothing. Aye?"

"yeah." 'she loves me, though I can't believe she wants to be my mate! I am so happy.'

"Inu-yasha." Kagome said in he sleep worriedly.

"shh. Shh. I am right here."

"*happy sigh*" then Inuyasha drifted into sleep as well, with Kagome in his lap.

'awe they be cute together.'

"we're-"

"SHHH." Then Kaede pointed to the two that were asleep.

"awe! That is adorable." Said Sango in a hushed voice.

"they make a good couple."

"so is Kagome ok?"

"aye child she be fine." "Inuyasha be fine too, just tired."

"ok, good."

"mew." Mewed Kirara.

"Kirara?"

"what is it Shippo?"

"it's Kirara. She seems hurt, will she be okay?" And as Shippo said that Kagome's eyes **shot **open.

'just like my dream.'

"what's wrong Kagome?"

"no-nothing. I-I just got startled in my dream or something I guess."

"ok." And she snuggled into Inuyasha and tried to calm down, but kind of couldn't.

"Kagome, you seem worried, would you like to talk about it?"

"no, I'm fine." And Inuyasha started to stroke Kagome's back, and she calmed down, '*happy-ish sigh* thank you.'

"aye, child. but worry not, she be fine now." Kaede said to shippo {A/N Kaede is responding to Shippo when he said; it's Kirara. She seems hurt, will she be okay?}

"what?"

"Kirara just stepped on a small thorn, but Kaede got it out."

"aye."


End file.
